Heartbreak Hotel !
by Pussicats
Summary: Dans une petite ville d'amérique dans une pension particulière , la pension Heartbreak Hotel , Heero et Duo vont apprendre à soigner leurs blessures , les blessures de leurs coeur , un lien commun les relies entre eux , même si il ne e savent pas ...
1. 30 Mai 2005

**_Genre : _**Yaoi .

**_Résumé : _**Dans une petite ville d'amérique dans une pension particulière , la pension Heartbreak Hotel , Heero et Duo vont apprendre à soigner leurs blessures , les blessures de leurs coeur , un lien commun les relies entre eux , même si il ne e savent pas ...

* * *

**Heartbreak Hotel .**

_Nous somme le lundi 30 mai 2005 , demain j'aurai 16 ans , et pour fêter ça mes parents nous envoyent moi et ma soeur Cara , ma soeur jumelle , dans une pension , la pension Heartbreak Hotel je crois , drôle de nom pour une pension familliale , vous me direz , mais pour moi ce nom évoque pleins de choses .Des choses , que j'aimerais oublié . _

_Des choses qu'à mon age , personne , ou presque , n'a vécu ._

_Je m'appelleHeero AndréaYuy , mais tous le monde m'appelle Andréa , je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleur , seul ma famille me nomment Heero , ne vous y trompez pas je suis un garçon . Mon prénom me vient des racines russes de ma mère et mon nom des racines japonaises de mon père . J'ai 16 ans comme vous la savez , j'ai une jumelle , et je suis surdouès et toute ma vie , ce don comme certains disent , moi je dirais plutôt cette malédiction , m'a toujours éloigné des autres , même de ma famille ._

_Je n'avais pas 6 ans qu j'étais déjà très solitaire , jusqu'au jours de mes 14 ans , quand je suis tomber amoureux de mon psychologue , la seule personne à avoir su m'approcher , dans tous les sens du terme . Il était 10 ans plus vieux que moi mais , je n'en avait cure , car dans ma tête j'ai toujours été plus vieux que mon corps ne le paraît . Avec Wufei , je n'avais pas à me caché derrière mon masque froid et indiffèrent , avec lui je pouvais être moi , ce qui au début m'a tout d'abord éffrayé , mais qui petit à petit m'a beaucoup apporté , je ne saurai dire quand exactement je suis tomber amoureux de lui , ni au premier regard ni quand à son premier sourire , je crois plutôt que c'est à chaque fois qu'il déjouait les piège , s'approchant ainsi toujours plus de mon coeur , un coeur à moitiè enfant et surtout en grande partie adulte ._

_Wufei , comme je l'ai dit m'a petit à petit apprivoisé et surtout appris à vivre malgrè ma différence . Deux mois après avoir découvert les sentiments que je lui portais je lui ait avouès mon amour , lors d'une de nos séances et s'en même m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais la bouche collée à la sienne , quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais , je suis partit en courant du bureau où nous nous trouvions , j'ai oubliès de présicé que Wufei exercait son métier chez lui . _

_Enfin bref , j'allais sortir de chez lui quand j'ai sentit ses bras me retenir et me serrer contre son torse chaud et rassurant . Je l'ai entendu me murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille ._

_Secretly I'm wanting you and was hoping you were wanting me too ... ne pars pas restes , wo ai ni aussi tenshi ! _

_Et là pour la première fois j'ai pleuré . Dans ses bras rassurants , protecteur j'ai laissé libre court à mes émotions , que je retenais depuis trop longtemps au fond de moi . Wufei m'a gardé contre lui pendant tout ce temps , et quand mes pleures se sont calmés il à embrassé doucement mes joues , comme pour éffacer mes dernières larmes , et à partir de ce moment j'ai vécu les plus beau moments de ma vie , ça n'a duré que un an et demi mais c'était le temps de ma vie , la vraie vie . Oui car il y a six mois j'ai perdu Wufei , alors que j'étais avec lui , il a reçu un coup de fil d'un de ses patients , lui disant qu'il voulait en finir avec la vie et autres . Mon amour , a pris la voiture et nous sommes partit chez cette homme , son patient , quand on est rentré on l'a trouvé dans son salon braquant une arme sur sa petite amie , Wufei à essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits , lui demandant de lacher son arme mais il n'a pas voulu écouté et à tiré sur la jeune femme , puis il à retourné l'arme vers moi , Wufei c'est interposé entre le pistolet et moi , au moment ou l'homme tirait , et il à reçu la balle en plein coeur , mon coeur s'est arrêter de battre quand je l'ai sentit tombé dans mes bras , je ne me suis pas rendu compte que l'homme c'était tiré une balle dans la tête . Tout ce qui importait était mon amour , perdant sa vie dans mes bras , il m'a carrassé le visage et me disant ._

_Chuut , ne pleures pas , je ne pars pas loin , mon ange , je vais quelques part où je sais que tu me rejoindra un jour , je n'ai donc pas peur , car je sais que même si je meure je suis dans ton coeur vivant , à jamais ..._

_Iie tu ne meurs pas , tu es fort , tu vas tenir , pas mourir ..._

_Je n'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase , qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un dernier baisé , mais un baisé d'adieu . Quand j'ai lâchès ses lèvres , il avait rendu son dernier souffle . Je n'ai pas pleuré ni ce jour là , ni celui de son enterrement , car mon coeur avec lui s'était éteint et fermé du monde et de toutes émotions quelconques , j'ai repris mon masque de froideur et indifférance ..._

Le jeune homme referma son journal quand il vit les premiers murs de la pension le Heartbreak Hotel , une maison coloniale blanche magnifique datant de l'époque des récoltes de coton en amériques . Il se dit que le temps qu'il passerait dans cette pension , n'allait pas être de tout repos , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qu'il ressentaist au fond de lui .


	2. 31 Mai 2005

**_Genre : _ **Yaoi .

**_Résumé : _ **Dans une petite ville d'amérique dans une pension particulière , la pension Heartbreak Hotel , Heero et Duo vont apprendre à soigner leurs blessures , les blessures de leurs coeur , un lien commun les relies entre eux , même si il ne e savent pas ...

**Heartbreak Hotel .**

**31 Mai 2005 .**

_Salut Solo , _

_alors voilà nous sommes arrivès depuis deux heures dans cette pension pour jeunes , c'est ce que m'ont dit mes parents , Max et Hélène sont super tu sais , avec eux je me sens vraiment comme leur vrai fils ._

_Enfin bref , la pension porte un drôle de nom , l ' Heartbreak Hotel , zarbe pas vrai pour une pension . Quatre et son petit copain Trowa sont ici avec moi , ces deux la , tu les verrais , ils se tournent autour toutes la journée , ce qui dure depuis des mois , et veulent me faire croire à moi qu'il n'y a rien entre eux . Mon oeil oui , les gémissements étouffés la nuit , me font penser plutôt le contraire oui ._

_En tout cas , j'étais pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de venir ici tu sais , le nom de cette me fait penser à pleins de souvenirs que j'aimerais vraiment oublié un de ses jours ._

_En plus le docteur Gè , veut encore me faire passer pleins d'examen à mon retour ._

_J'en ai marre de tout ça aussi , c'est vrai je suis surdoués , mon QI est de 210 mais franchement je suis pas une bête de cirque ._

_Parfois je te jure , je songe vraiment à me suicider , mais je me dis alors qua ce serait bête de mourir alors que je n'ai encore jamais connu l'amour et pleins d'autres choses ._

_Tu crois que j'ai un coeur de midinette , en tout cas c'est ce que maman me répète tout le temps ._

_Eh oui ne t'étonne pas , je l'appelle maman depuis le début , et Max papa ._

Le jeune homme rangea son journal dans un coffret précieux , qui semblait avoir plusieur siécles déjà . Son cousin Quatre et Trowa le petit ami de celui-ci entrèrent en trombes dans la suite , et vinrent tiré le jeune homme de ses songes .

Duo , tu viens avec nous prés de la piscine , il paraît qu'il y a des jacouzzi , enfin tout ce que tu veux pour pouvoir te détendre .

Oui ok , mais les gars , ça va j'ai capté que vous êtes ensembles . Me regardé pas comme ça , vos soupirs la nuit sont très audibles vous savez , plus besion de vous en cachez maintenant .

Le jeune homme se leva et alla enfilé un short noir et s'empara d'une sortie de bain de la même couleur , il éclata de rire face aux deux jeunes hommes devenu , pour la forme , rouge pivoines .

Tous les trois se retouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard autour de la piscine , Trowa et Quatre se faisant des papouilles et Duo sirotant un cocktail .

Quand soudain son regard rencontra deux opales bleu cobalt ...


	3. 31 Mai 2005 deuxième partie

**_Genre : _**Yaoi .

**_Résumé : _**Dans une petite ville d'amérique dans une pension particulière , la pension Heartbreak Hotel ,Heero etDuo vont apprendre à soigner leurs blessures , les blessures de leurs coeur , un lien commun les relies entre eux , même si il ne e savent pas ...

**Heartbreak Hotel .**

**31 Mai 2005 .**

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon annif , on est bien installés . La pension est très luxuieuse vue de l'intérieure . Franchement , je suis plutôt content d'être ici malgré tout . Oui je ne voulais pas venir mais , je me rends compte que c'était une bonne idée qu'on eu mes parents ._

_Bon Cara sort enfin de la salle de bain , je vais y aller à mon tour . On va aller se détendre près de la piscine ._

Le jeune homme prit sa douche et enfila ensuite son maillot , puis il descendit avec sa soeur à la piscine .

Il fit le tour de l'endroit des yeux et retint son souffle quand il rencontra deux perles d'une couleur étrange et envoûtante , une couleur lui rappelant l'améthyste . Sa soeur remarqua son trouble et lui dit alors taquine .

Et si on allait faires connaissances avec eux . Après tout on est ici pour se détendre et surtout pour deux mois et demi alors autant nous faire des amis !

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère elle alla rejoindreDuo et les deux autres . Elle s'assit au bord à côté de Trowa et se présenta avec aisance éffarante , Andréa devait reconnaître que pour les contacts humains sa jumelle avait toujours été fortiche et surtout différente de lui .

Salut , je m'appelle Cara et le beau gosse là-bas , c'est mon jumeauHeero . On se disaient qu'on pourrait faire connaissance , vu que nous sommes ici pour deux mois et demi et qu'on ne connaît personne autant chercher à en connaître justement . Yo frèrot rammène toi ! Il est un peu timide .

Soupirant le jeune homme les rejoignit s'assayant lui aussi sur le bord mais à la seule place restante , juste à côté de Duo . Il tendit la main au jeune et se présenta lui-même .

Salut , je suis Andréa et toi ?

Duoattrappa la main du jeune homme et sentit une décharge électrique traverser tout son corps , il plongea son regard dans les opales cobalt du jeune homme , sans même s'en rendre compte .

Moi c'estDuo . Heero , c'est original pour un garçon ça !

Oui c'est ma mère , elle est russe qui l'a choisi , là -bas c'est un prénom mixte . Mais mon vrai prénom c'est Heero en fait . Appèlle moi comme tu veux , seul mes parents me nomment Heero de toute façon .

Duosourit et souffla . Le coeur battant .

Andréa , je trouve ça assez spéciale mais ça te va plutôt bien .

Merci beaucoup !

Heerolui sourit en retour , son coeur battait pour la première fois depuis longtemps .


	4. 5 Juin 2005

**_Genre : _**Yaoi .

**_Résumé : _**Dans une petite ville d'amérique dans une pension particulière , la pension Heartbreak Hotel ,Heero etDuo vont apprendre à soigner leurs blessures , les blessures de leurs coeur , un lien commun les relies entre eux , même si il ne e savent

pas ...

**Heartbreak Hotel .**

**5 Juin 2005 .**

_Hey Solo , j'ai pleins de trucs à raconter ._

_D'abord , j'ai craqué pour un mec que je connais à peine ._

_A peine j'ai croisé son regard , que j'ai senti quelque chose en moi se réveiller , quelque chose mort depuis longtemps ._

_C'était mon coeur . Depuis 5 jours il bat sans s'arrêter pour un garçon dont je sais à peine le prénom ._

_Un prénom étrange , original et peu commun pour un garçon .Heero .Heero Yuy , pour être précis ._

_Un prénom qui lui va à merveille . _

_A cause de sa beauté presque féminine . Ses joues pleines et rondes , paumettes hautes et rose , son petit nez fin et légèrement retroussé , sa bouche pleine et pulpeuse , aussi rouges que des cerises bien mûr , ses sourcils fin en forme d'accent circonflexe , ses longs cils noirs , épais et recourbés , d'une tel façon qu'on dirait qu'ils vont toucher le ciel et enfin ses yeux . _

_Des yeux magnifiques , envoûtant , rares et intenses , d'une couleur glacée , unique , troublante . Bleu cobalt , un bleu que je ne saurais reproduire malgré la plus grande des volontés . _

_Des yeux tellement beau mais si triste , si vides de sentiments , d'émotions , éteints de tout éclats , que je suis sûr ils brillaient autrefois ._

_D'apparence il fait environ 1m77 , un corps fin , fragile , presque féminin . _

_Au premier regard , si il n'avait pas été en maillot j'aurais pu le prendre pour une fille , tellement il est chétif ._

_Il a d'adorable cheveux chocolat , en bataille et indomptable ._

_En fait il a un physique peu commun pour un garçon ._

_Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi , il me plaît . Quand je suis près de lui , quelque chose d'étrange me pousse à aller vers lui ._

_Quelque chose vraiment bizzar , nouveau pour moi ._

Duoreferma son journal , et le rangea à sa place , ensuite il s'allongea sur le lit et partit dans ses songes , des songes où un prénom n'arrêtait pas de résonner .

Heero.Heero ...

* * *

_Cher journal , _

_cela fait maintenant 6 jours que nous sommes ici et de nouvelles choses se sont passée dans ma vie ._

_D'abord , je me suis fait des amis , surtout grâce à Cara mais , j'ai maintenant des amis ._

_Moi le solitaire , moi le reclu , moi l'auto-exhilé , j'ai des amis ._

_Ce qui , je l'avoue , est très agréable ._

_Duo,Trowa et son petit amiQuatre ._

_Tous les trois sont super et je m'entends très bien avec . _

_Le seul problème estDuo , qui ne me laisse vraiment pas indiffèrent . Du premier croisement de regard , tout de suite j'ai sentit quelque chose me rappeller que je suis en vie . Quelque chose que je croyait être mort avec Jared ._

_Eh oui , j'ai craqué pour Etham , la première fois que nous nous sommes touché j'ai ressentis comme des milliards de décharges électriques me parcourrir tout entier . Depuis 5 jours mon coeur palpite grâce à lui . Près de lui je me sens étrange , comme jamais je ne me suis sentis . C'est bizzar , car c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avecWufei . _

_Avec Jared c'était doux et passionné mais avec Etham je ne peux dire ce que c'est , car c'est trop nouveau et inconnu ._

_Ce que je ressens m'effraie au plus haut point et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être avec lui . _

_Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec cette beauté fatale si près de moi ._

_Il est vraiment beau tu sais , il a de longs cheveux jusques dans le creux des reins chataîn miel , un corps musclé est bronzé imberbe aussi , il doit faire 1m90 environ . Un visage d'ange , une beauté pure pour un homme . De beaux yeux intriguant , d'une couleur vraiment rare , violette tel l'améthyste , un nez fin , des joues bien rondes et rose , de hautes paumettes , des sourcils fins et arrondi , des longs cils épais et courbés lui donnant un regard de biche et enfin une bouche pulpeuses , pleines , qui ferait se damner un saint ._

_Bon je te laisse , je vais m'apprêter pour ce soir , car Cara etDuo on décidé d'aller à la soirée salsa / r'n'b ._

_Que vais - je mettre ?_

Le jeune après avoir rangé son journal , alla prendre une douche , en ensuite revint tenter de choisir la tenue qu'il allait porté pour cette soirée . Au final il opta pour un jean délavé Levis , déchiré au bons endroits et très taille basse , avec un débardeur bleu faisant ainsi ressortir son regard .

De son côté Duo hésitait encore sur quoi porter puis il décida de mettre son pantalon taille basse et moulant au possible avec sa chemise noir au jabots noir en soie et plutôt longs . Il opta pour lâcher ses cheveux au lieu de faire son éternel natte , ce qui fit l'effet de fils d'or lui carressant le dos . Le jeune homme était vraiment ...

Tu es renversantDudule ...

MerciQuatchou .

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent puis suivi deTrowa il descendirent attendreHeero et Cara au bar de la pension .


End file.
